Sami Merabet
is the Winner of Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 2. Profile Age: 36 Hometown: Scranton, PA Occupation: Jet Pilot 3 Words to Describe Yourself: Outgoing, Open-minded and... Sly. What is your personnal claim to fame ? Travelling the world trough my job. I have been a pilot for a few years now, but I have already seen so many places in the world... It would be amazing to win the Grand Prize so that I can bring my wife Jazmin with me in vacation somewhere far from Pennsylvania. Coming into the House, what is your strategy to Win the Game ? I have not a whole plan set in my mind, but I plan to be the friendly guy that wants to know everybody in the first weeks and then use what I have learnt on each individuals against them to go far in the game. What would be your ideal ally? I guess a young bright woman who knows what she is doing and with who I can have both intelligent discussions and developed strategic masterplans. Showmance, Flirtmance, Bromance, Friendmance... What are you looking for in the House ? Not interested in that. Any last words ? There is an arabian idiom that says "if you really want to do something, you'll find a way"... I will find the best way to win that game. Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 2 Game History Sami started of the game a bit on the outs of the group of houseguest. He was left out of the main majority alliance but he was spared when they started to turn on each other as soon as the second week of the game. He created some relationships with the other people in the minority such as Eddie Javi or Shay. He also formed a 3-person alliance nicknamed Tre Guapos with HOH Shane and Mike Charry. This alliance was eventually unable to work together but the bonds created by Sami would help him down the road as he earned the respect of power players such as Shane. The following weeks, Sami and his allies from the minority, gathered in the Cosa Nostra alliance alternately lost allies and got rid of opponents, until Week 6 when he won HOH. He and Eddie were the last member standing of their pact. They created a new alliance with the members of the Peanuts' Squad who had been betrayed by their own allies, namely Perri and Josh. This new alliance exploded quickly enough, however, Sami kept developing individual bonds with each of his allies and was very careful not to burn any bridges going forward. He built a very strong relationship with Perri and made her his ride-or-die. Many times, he saved her from eviction when the showmance of Justine and Shane was trying to et her evicted until he was nomnated against her on Week 10. He swore revenge after she exited the house and went after Shane who he felt was too much of a competition threat for risking to see him in the Final 4. Both men respected each other and each other's gameplay but eventually, Sami got the upper hand. Shane's eviction fueled his showmance rage to go the furthest and she won the last regular HOH, and the pilot was almost evicted. He was spared thanks to the bond he has had with Eddie since the beginning. When he won the last HOH he chose her to go to the Final 2 with him and evicted Justine. He won the game thanks to the many relationships he has had with past contestants. The players who had bonds with both Finalists generally gave their vote to Sami who they deemed had a better approach to the game. Many of them reproached Eddie with her duplicity and her will to play both sides at the detriment of her long-term allies. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Category:Big Brother 2 (Matpeng) Category:Big Brother 2 (Matpeng) Contestants Category:Matpeng Contestants Category:Fanon Contestants Category:Winner